Only you
by Saki Ji Li
Summary: Kagome is a blind girl and nobody really understands her can her wish come true that Inuyasha will help her go on with life?
1. Prologue

Only you  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Why the heck can't I go to the mall with my friends?" Said a girl named Kagome.  
  
"Well you can't always have it your ways and you're blind." Kagome's mom replied.  
  
"That's no excuse for a 16 year old girl who is blind can't even go to a simple mall with her friends just because her overprotective Step-mother won't let her go!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
"Who cares about a rummaging mall with people you don't even know you're staying here no matter what!"  
  
"Step-mother I appreciate what you're trying to do to protect me and all, but doesn't mean you can't let me Kagome Ann Higurashi a blind girl to not go to a mall! Plus it's not a rummaging mall Step-mother!" Said the angrily Kagome.  
  
Then Kagome went up to her room and went on her IM thing on the computer and one of her friends were online.  
  
Kagome's Chat room... THIS IS KAGOME!: I can't go to the mall... Sango-Chan199: Why not? THIS IS KAGOME: my step-mother won't let me go... Sango-Chan199: oh to bad well bye!  
  
Sango-Chan199 has left the chat room!  
  
I Kagome Ann Higurashi is an only child and my Step-mother Rosa Higurashi is from England. My previous mom Ann Higurashi was murdered when I was 1 years old because there was this robber who tried to get money from my mom and BANG! The gun went through my mom's stomach leaving blood everywhere that night. She was laid in a tombstone at April 21st 1993 she had a R.I.P written on her stone...  
  
I was blind when my stupid 10 year old cousin was playing with this glass pottery we had in our house and suddenly the pottery was going straight at me and I couldn't walk that time and BAM the glass went in my eye when my idiotic cousin tripped! That happen when I was still 1 years old, and that time my dad called 911 quick and a ambulance came and took me by their arms. The doctors were operating also told me that it was going to be okay BUT you know what? They told my dad that I Kagome Ann Higurashi is BLIND!  
  
GEEZ! Everyone at my school treats me like I'm dumb and one time this one kid was talking really loud so I can hear, then I told him that I wasn't deaf and that I was only blind. So that kid ran off like the wind and exchange to another school and never ever came back again... WHY? Just why does everyone at school always do that to me?  
  
Then came Sango the great! We both met when we went to the same middle school called "Academy for Girls." At that middle school I was walking around with my stick since I was blind and saw Sango volunteering to help me get around. Sango totally understands how I feel because she has a brother named Kohaku who is also blind too! The first word we ever said to each and other was hi obviously!  
I hate life and why can't I be treated like everyone else? Can't people understand ENGLISH? Or does people have hearing problems? I just wish that I can at least have one other friend who truly and accurately understands!  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Ah new neighbors!" Said Kagome's Step-mother.  
  
So Kagome's Step-mother shouted for Kagome to go see the new neighbors otherwise she'll be grounded for sure...  
  
"Oh hi I'm Rosa."  
  
"And I'm Inu-Toshi and this is my older son Sesshomaru and Inuyasha..."  
  
"Well good to meet you and what's your name?" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Call me Ms. Poser..." Said Kagome angrily.  
  
"Okay bye Ms. Poser." Inuyasha said cheerfully.  
  
Then Kagome went inside the house and thought about Inuyasha thinking that maybe her wish has come true...  
  
This is my 9th story and I worked a lot on this story and hope that people can read over it and feel sadness in their eyes or maybe happy. Well bye!  
  
DogsRule  
  
P.S. IM stands for Instant messaging. 


	2. Chapter 2: My miserable life

Chapter 1: My Miserable life...  
  
I lay on my bad unhappy thinking about neighbors... Last time we had neighbors they were the Smiley family. The Smiley was all happy and shows their pathetic teeth I would think. There was a boy named Rodgers fat and ugly and a skinny little girl named Molly. I felt sorry for the dog since they would get these clips and pinch it onto the dog's cheeks, and put the dog's face in a Smiley way. They would always say whooped the poopers and golly or mother of pearls! Wherever we go they're there to greet us, also always smiling saying their idiotic phrases... They left the neighborhood because somehow they won this lottery to get a fancy mansion at California so they left Washington well that was a relieve... But the neighbors we have are rich rickety fat rich! Only their son Inuyasha is a loud mouth selfish guy!  
  
"Kagome we have to go to the supermarket can you be a dear and come with me?"  
  
"No Rosa I have homework!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Anyways I have Rosa as my step-mother because of this incident at England my father Jeffery Higurashi came in for a business trip so we were there eating these steak at our apartment while Rosa came in and fainted... When she woke up my dad and Rosa was talking about their hobbies also it came to both their mind that both have the same thing in common.  
  
And then there's school! Good thing today is Saturday yesterday there was a major spill in the Chemistry room it took almost all 1st period to put it out though... At school I'm a prep because I do basketball I can play basketball by hearing the beeps inside the ball. Except that it's only for 4th period and I do lots of sports too... Since my family is rich I have lots of nice clothes also pretty shoes! Right now on Mondays I do ballet, Tuesdays is tutoring, Wednesdays is going on the computer and chat with friends, Thursdays is tennis practice and badminton, Friday is hanging at the mall with friends... You can see that I'm a very busy girl trying to be perfect, but I don't feel perfect I just feel like I'm a failure...  
  
"Kagome can you at last help me with the groceries!" Yelled Kagome's Step-mom.  
  
"Sure wait!"  
  
Kagome rushed into the kitchen to help her mom with the groceries, so that she won't be grounded...  
  
"Rosa I would like to say that I'm like 16 years old in High school I need independence and freedom without you guys trying to make me act like I'm a kid! I'm popular I have lots of friends even boys ask me out, but no I have to tell them that I can't date because of YOU!"  
  
"Kagome may I remind you that dating is so overrated besides you can tell them that you guys can be totally good friends I mean dude you have to like chill out, and enjoy being like a radical teenager!" Said Kagome's Step-mom.  
  
"Um, Rosa when do you speak like that?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
"I picked up this smashing magazine called "How to be part of the in crowd" So dude wanna like go chill out together?"  
  
"No thanks I think I have to go get air, dude." Kagome said.  
  
I thought about the air blowing my hair back saying that I don't belong here and that I should go where I really belong. Can it be that I was adopted? Did my mom run away than being murdered? Did my dad plan to make me blind? Those curious questions of mine might have to wait, and the only problem is to find my real self and my real family... I guess I have a very unluckiest life than anybody.  
  
This might be a short chapter, but it's more better and clear than the other one. Tune in for "Running away"!  
  
DogsRule 


End file.
